A Prophet's Admiration
by Shadow Nadri
Summary: A tale of a summoner with her favorite champion, Malzahar, having a evening meeting in the Shurima Desert, reminiscing about their first meeting and one thing leads to another in a ruined town home. Malz/OC. Read and Review. One Shot.


**A Prophet's Admiration**

The evening sun was slowly setting on the horizon, leaving the orange color hue on the dunes of the Shurima Desert and casting long shadows across the sands. A lone woman stood on top of one of the larger dunes, holding tightly to a basket as she gazed about the desert, looking for the person she was supposed to meet.

"He's late." The young woman muttered softly to herself as she pulled back her purple summoner's hood and shook out her short sandy tan hair.

The wind blew gently at her still form, letting her hair move freely behind her. She set down the small basket and wrapped her arms about herself, shivering slightly to the chill breeze.

Behind her, a form floated gently over to her, not making a sound as the man reached his gloved hands and covered the summoner's eyes and felt her jump at the sudden loss of vision. "Guess." He whispered to her as she pulled at his hands to uncover her eyes.

"Malzahar, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?" The girl huffed at him as he gave her a tiny laugh.

"You're much more amusing when you're surprised, Litha." She glared lightly at him with her pail blue eyes as she picked up the basket once more.

"I got a blanket this time so sand won't hopefully get into my robes this time." She told the prophet as he floated off, making her clumsily chase after him on foot. Malzahar lead her to a lone desert palm tree that sat at the top of a dune and turned around to see Litha struggling to make it up the sandy slope. "Some assistance, please?" She asked him as she slid back down the dune back to the bottom.

He gave a chuckle to her struggles and slowly floated down the dune and took her by the hand as he pulled her up the slope, her feet skipping over the loose sand till they reached back to the top. The girl set down the basket and opened it this time, pulling out the mentioned blanket and snapped it open and gently laid it across the top and smoothed out the edges. Malzahar gently moved over the straightened blanket and crossed his legs, still hovering above the ground as Litha slipped out of her shoes and slowly made her way to the center next to him, bring the basket with her.

"Well, I got us some warm sandwiches for us and some small chocolates for after." She told him as she pulled out a foot long sub sandwich and set it in front of him and pulled out another for herself, though, only half the size of his.

Malzahar gazed at the sub for a moment before removing his scarf from around his mouth and pick up the sandwich and saw pieces of chicken poking out with red sauce oozing a bit at the edges. "You've been improving your culinary skills I see." He mused as she beamed happily at him for noticing.

"Yes, chicken marinara with parmesan cheese. Didn't think you'd object to it, right?" She questioned him as she held her own half size version of his as he shook his head and pulled back his cowl to let his own short brown hair lightly float with the next breeze. Taking an experimental bite, he held the mix of chicken and marinara with cheese and bits of the bread, tasting it with his tongue before giving it a quick chew and a swallow. "So?" She was leaning closer to him, waiting for his answer before he turned his head to her.

"It's fine." He mumbled as Litha huffed at him and took a bite of her own sub. It wasn't her best cooking, but it was tolerable none the less as he took a few more bites to appease the chef next to him. Litha also gently ate away at her sub as they sat under a now starry sky, letting the moon light their little picnic on the dunes.

The wind started to pick up, kicking sand into them as they nearly finished their little meal. Malzahar glanced at the summoner and saw that she was shivering slightly from the growing desert cold. Even though she was wearing the standard summoner's robes, they weren't thick enough to ward away the cold. His own outfit covered a bit less at the arms, but the desert cold never bothered him in the slightest.

Litha sneezed and sniffled as she looked at Malahar and smiled gently. She wasn't enjoying the cold, but she didn't complain for him._ 'Silly summoner.'_ He thought to himself as he unraveled his scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders and neck and pulled it over her mouth to keep her warm.

"Malzahar." She was blushing under his scarf as she gently held the ends of the silk cloth in her small hands.

He ruffled her hair slightly as she looked up at him curiously. "We should find a better spot, out of this wind." He said gently as Litha nodded happily and got up, pulling the blanket off the ground and folding it up. He picked up the basket and watched as she placed the blanket inside it before handing it to her.

Gripping the handle tightly, Litha watched as Malzahar glided behind her and swept her off her feet, placing one arm behind her knees and the other behind her back and started gliding off somewhere that only he knew of. She gently laid her head against his shoulder lightly as he carried her, dozing off slightly to the sound of his soft breathing and the rustle of the scarf fluttering around them as he moved.

**-Couple Years Back-**

This summoner has always adored mages since her first day at the Institute of War. Not many of the regular players thought she would be a good summoner as she stumbled her way through the levels before finally reaching the highest level possible. Being very fond of her AP caster champions, she was always eager to summon the newest one each time a judgment was carried out for one, but she constantly over looked Malzahar due to her friends telling her how he's not very strong to them. That is, until the enemy team's male summoners found out they were outplayed by a girl in one fateful match.

They chased her down the halls to the summoning chambers where most of the champions go to wait for their next game. Litha turned a corner blindly and ran into someone and fell back onto the ground as the sound of the group of summoners grew louder. "I'm sorry!" She gasped at the person before looking up to see Malzahar, floating just inches away from her as she scrambled to get up and move around.

He grasped her arm as he looked at the young summoner. "What's your rush, summoner?" He asked her as the group that was chasing her grinded their pursuit to a halt at the sight of the champion.

"Shit." One of the boys breathed as they watched as Malzahar pulled the girl closer to him, almost cuddling her gently as she gazed back at the group, still very much afraid of what they would do to her.

"I see." Was all Malzahar said before picking up the scared Litha and floated past the group without a care as they stood in shock at what they were seeing.

"H-hey! She's with us!" Another yelled at him as he ignored the male summoner's cries as Litha grasped at his tunic in fear. He placed a gloved hand on her head, holding her close to him as they turned the corner away from the angry summoners. One of the boys stepped up behind him and tugged at the ends of his silk scarf, pulling Malzahar back, but only slightly as the champion turned to face the summoner. "S-she's with us. We swear." The guy stuttered as Litha held tightly to Malzahar.

"You were chasing me cause you got outplayed by a girl." She muttered at him as he glared angrily at the girl. She flinched back as Malzahar stared at the young man and his friends with his glowing blue eyes.

"I know what you are planning and I will not allow it." He stated to the group, watching them stare back in horror. With a simple raise of his free hand, a couple dark spheres appeared between Malzahar and the group as he floated away while the energy formed between them to keep them from following closely.

With the group far behind them, Malzahar gently set down Litha, letting her hold tightly to his arms to keep herself steady till her legs stop wobbling beneath her. "T-thank you so much." She said softly to him as he shook his head.

With a glance over, he saw small bruises on her face from another time as he gently brushed his hand against her cheek. "You're a target for upset summoners." He noted as she nodded lightly to him, blushing lightly at his touch.

"Each time they find out I'm a girl, they get upset and want to beat up on me for being better." She told him as she gazed up at her savior and noticed he was looking back at her with sad eyes. "What's wrong?" He pulled his hand away as he turned to float away, not saying a word, as he left Litha standing dumbfounded and confused at what just transpired.

A week later, Litha finally save up enough Influence Points and, against her friend's wishes, she gained access to Malzahar's summoning spell. "He's not worth it, Litha." Her friend moaned at her as she followed her to the practice summoning chambers.

"I want to see for myself. I think he'll be fine to summon on a regular basis." She said as she glanced at her stunned friend. "Besides, what's the harm in trying someone new?" She smiled to herself since her friend left in an upset rage over her decision.

Inhaling deeply, she stepped into the summoning ring and set up a decent team comp with the available champions to simulate a real game, leaving the mid lane spot open for Malzahar. With everything set up, she started the summoning spell, willing her mind to join with Malzahar's as he appeared in the fountain platform. His eyes opened and looked up knowingly to the black sky as it seemed like he was staring straight up at her as she held her summoning orb in her hands gently. _'You.'_ His voice whispered in her mind as she gave him a mental nod of assurance.

_'Yes.'_ Smiling softly at his ever floating form, she helped him set up for the battle ahead as she watched him move without question to where she indicated. _'I want to thank you for last week.'_ She mused to him as he looked off to the side with little care in his movement.

_'Those boys don't deserve to chasing after a strong summoner like yourself.'_ He said to her as she sighed softly as she watched him go through the early lane phase of last hitting and harassing the enemy mid.

_'I'm not that strong, Malzahar.'_ She told him as the prophet gave her a hallowed laugh as he struck down the opposing AP mid. He thought it was amusing that she was being so humble about her hidden strength. Strength she didn't even know she had.

Litha found she enjoyed Malzahar's attack style and the voidlings were very cute in her opinion as they rushed to attack the closest minion or the one with Malefic Visions cast upon it. Her friends were wrong about him being useless. _'You enjoying yourself?'_ He questioned her as she realized she was thinking to her self very loudly that even Malz noticed.

_'Very much. My only regret is that I didn't try to summon you sooner.'_ Her voice quite high pitched and chipper sounding to him as he shrugged and continued their conquest to end the round together. The game ended as their connection ended, leaving Litha feeling a bit lonely as she left the summoning chamber and walked briskly to where the champions go after a game has end and looked around for his purple cowl and silk scarf. With no sign of his presence, she sighed and turned around and ran into someone yet again. "I'm so sorry!" She said loudly as she looked up to see Malzahar, floating there, and blinked at him a couple time in disbelief as she was just looking for him.

"You wanted to talk?" He knew she was looking for him, but he found surprising the poor summoner girl was much more entertaining as she picked herself up off the ground and nodded at him. She followed the prophet around and through the halls of the Institute as they slowly reached a garden area where there were very few other summoners hanging about. "You've been curious since we first 'met'." He said softly as she nodded her head again at him.

"Very much so. You saved me and now I found out you're really a strong champion to summon, but so many people don't think so like I do." She said quickly, obviously nervous about being around him as he just glided along the winding path. She was staring at him with her dewy pail blue eyes as she picked up the pace to get a bit closer to him. "Perhaps we can join a regular match next time together?" She asked him to see what he would say to it.

Malzahar thinned his lips under the scarf at the questioned as he stared back with his glowing blue eyes. "You know I would have no choice if you chose to summon me." She frowned at the answer as she stepped up to him, standing on her toes to get into his face.

"I like to ask my champions for their permission, is that so wrong to do, Malzahar?" She was serious as he placed a hand on top of her head, slowly setting her feet flat on the ground again. What was it about this summoner that seemed so unusual to the prophet as she pouted at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She looked like a puppy that was upset that her master wasn't playing with her.

A small twinge made itself known on Litha's left arm as Malz looked her over. "Stretch out your left arm." He commanded of her as she blinked at him for a moment and slowly uncrossed her arms and stretched her left hand towards him. He lifted the purple sleeve up passed her elbow then pulled it up further to her shoulder to find a massive yellowish green bruise on her upper arm. She grimaced at the sight and looked away as Malzahar looked at her sternly. "When was this?"

Her arm twitch in his grasp as she looked like she was going to cry. "It was the other day. Different guys than before." She answered him as he slowly lowered her sleeve back down her arm and released it, letting it fall limp next to Litha. He gently ruffled her short sandy hair as she glanced up at him slowly. "I'll be fine. It'll go away soon."

He chuckled lightly as he leaned over the summoner and lightly placed his lips on the top of her head, though they were still covered with his scarf. "You'd do fine, indeed." He leaned back to find she was blushing furiously at him as she pretended to be hit on the head, before smiling sheepishly at him.

"Thank you."

**-Present Time-**

They glided across the dunes into a ruined town that has long since been abandoned. Most of the structures where destroyed, but there where a few solid houses still standing as Malzahar floated to the closest one, looking around the dusty room with cautious eyes as he spotted a bed and slowly placed the sleeping summoner on to it and took away the basket she held onto so tightly. He pulled out the blanket from the basket and draped it over Litha as she shifted slightly in her sleep and curled up tightly. _'She must have had a rough day to be sleeping like this.'_ He thought to himself as he tucked her in a bit, then felt a hand on his arm.

She was still sleeping, but she gripped his arm and tried weakly to pull it closer as he leaned over a bit to let her get a better grip and sat on the bed. The young girl mumbled in her sleep as he watched her clutch at his arm like a pillow. Sighing, he moved himself over her and cuddled her from behind so he wasn't in an uncomfortable position while she was holding on to him. Resting his head just above her's, he can hear each tiny word she was saying, mostly his name and battle commands, which begged the question on what she was dreaming about. Her legs shuffled around a bit as she started to whine in her sleep. _'Must be the after game abuse she seems to attract,'_ He thought as he gently shook her, trying to wake her up from it.

Litha stirred in his hold as she moaned weakly from the phantom pain that lingered from her dreams. "M-malzahar?" She mumbled as she tried to lift her head, but felt his chin resting on top. Slowly releasing his arm, the summoner yawned loudly and stretched against the prophet gently as he moved his arm to rest around her waist.

"You've been dreaming again." He whispered softly as she looked about the room from the bed as she was being held on her side. "It's just us."

Litha reached up and petted Malzahar's face gently as they laid there. "I can tell. So much dust and sand around." She said, slurring slightly from the left over sleepiness she felt. "Where exactly are we?"

"An abandoned town. Only one of many out here." He told her as she shifted slightly, pressing her body to his for warmth and pulling up the blanket so it covered him as well instead of him laying on it while she was still under it. "I'm not cold."

She giggled softly as she tilted her head to look up at him. "I brought it to share." He sighed at the girl as he pulled his scarf from around her neck and put it off to the side of the bed. "It's been two years since I became a summoner, but we've known each other for only a year." She mused as he moved his hand that was on her waist to her sides as she lowered the one from his face to hold that hand on her side.

The prophet gave a small chuckle. "Even though you've long since stopped summoning me, you still feel compelled to come visit me here." He propped himself up behind her and slowly leaned over her neck, giving it a slight nuzzle as she giggled even more.

"H-hey now, that tickles." She murmured as he gently licked up her neck, causing her to shiver from the feeling. "M-malz…" Litha felt her face heat up as he slowly nibbled at her ear lobe which pulled a weak moan from her throat.

He slid his hand down from her side to the other and pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her chest as he kissed her cheek lightly. Gently one of his legs parted her's, lightly rubbing between them as his hands gently rubbed along her sides, massaging her skin through the thin summoner's robes. Her head rested on his shoulder as Malzahar gave her another nuzzle next to the summoner's ear. "Comfortable?" He whispered into her ear as she gave another shudder and nodded slowly.

Litha reached behind her and gently petted at Malzahar's face as he continued to nuzzle and nip at her neck and ear. "D-do I tastes good?" She panted as he gave her a small laugh and tilted her head so she was facing him.

"Better than your cooking." He teased before gently brushing his lips to her's, causing her to blush heavily and half lidded her eyes as she pushed into the kiss, letting him know he can continue. Malzahar smiled slightly as he moved his hands to her small chest and gently rubbed her breasts, pulling louder moans from her. The summoner leaned her head back against the prophet's shoulder and wiggled in his grasp, panting ever so slightly. "You're pent up again."

She grimaced as she felt his knee rub again along her legs, getting dangerously close to her crotch. "I'm just s-sensitive." Her words started to hiccup as he hit the most sensitive spot between her legs with his knee. "Malzahar!" She yelled as he slid his hands down to her hips, lightly pulling the fabric of her robes up slightly.

"I know." With a single motion, he swiftly untied her sash that kept her robe form fitting and tossed it aside and slowly started to pull her robes up above her knees. Litha held onto his arms lightly as he moved more of her robes up her body till she had to start lifting herself up for him to keep going till the purple robe passed over her head and was discarded onto the dusty floor below. She was now sitting upright facing away from him, her legs straddling his hips as she was mostly bare except for the tan bra and white panties. The summoner's skin was covered with old healed over cut scars and light to dark colored bruises from the repeated abuse she's receive from fellow male summoners.

With a devious grin, Malzahar slowly licked along the faded cuts and gently touched the bruises, making Litha cry out with a mix of fear and pleasure as she turned to look at him over her small shoulder. "I-it's t-too much." She managed to say between his little ministrations along her spine up to the base of her neck, moving her short hair out of the way so he may plant a small kiss there. Stopping for a moment, the prophet slowly removed his cowl and tunic, revealing his bare tan chest and pulled the summoner into him, letting her feel his skin on her back. "Ah!" She shuddered as he ran his hands over her ribs down over her stomach, teasing her sensitive skin before tracing his fingers along the band of the underwear.

"Still soft." He set his head onto one of her shoulders as she gazed at him from the corner of her eye, face flushed red and radiating heat from the teasing. His hands moved from the front of her stomach and grabbed at her waist, lifting her up, slowly turning her around as she moved her legs back and wrapped around his waist and stretched her arms out to grab at his shoulders as she slowly settled back down across his lap. "Much better." Flustered, she looked away, but her blue eyes strayed back to gaze back at him, her cheeks a rosy red.

Leaning forward, Malz gently nuzzles the crook of her neck, listening to her murmur softly from the attention as he reached between them and slowly undid his sash while she wasn't looking. The sound of his dagger hitting the floor startled her as she looked at him while he pulled back. "We really shouldn't be doing this." She said softly as he raised a hand to her chin, lifting it lightly.

"We shouldn't, but they can't stop what's already preordained." He pulled her chin lightly as he leaned forward, locking their lips together as she gripped and clawed at his shoulders she was still holding onto. His tongue slipped past her thinly parted lips and started to explore her mouth with care as her own tongue gently rubbed against his, weakly fighting for control and losing. Litha's chest heaved heavily through the kiss as his hands roamed down around her back, slowly unfastening the bra and letting the straps sag against her arms. Breaking their kiss, he pulled back as he watched the summoner finish putting aside the loosened bra and looked up at him with needy eyes. _'She knew as well.'_

He removed his gloves at last and started massaging her small breast, pinching the nipples between his thumb and forefinger till they were each hard as erasers. Her cries became more wonton and needy as he leaned down and took a breast into his mouth, suckling it lightly, making young summoner gasp loudly as she grabbed at his brown hair with her small hands. The prophet's tongue once again masterfully swirled around her nipple, sending shivers up the summoner's back as she arced her back into him. "Malzahar!" She cried as he glanced up at her, smiling against her skin. She gripped his hair, pulling lightly as he pulled back and leaned back up to her and took her lips once more.

"Stand up." He commanded of her after breaking their kiss once more as she moved off him and watched from the bed as he gracefully slid off the bed and started to loosen his silk pants, dropping them to reveal a pair of boxers underneath. Litha's breath hitched at the sight as she slid back slightly as he moved to crawl on top of her. His hands slid up her slender legs, caressing the inner thighs up to her covered loins. A single finger ran up the length of the covered folds feeling the slight dampness that was already there. "Your 'void' is beckoning." He mused as he pressed his finger over where the entrance to her pussy would be, watching summoner buck her hips in protest.

Litha watched as he hook his fingers around the bottom of her panties and slipped them down when she raised her hips at his teasing. Tossing them aside, she now laid complete nude in front of the champion who has taken such interest in her. Her body shook with a mix of being chilled in the desert night air and the anticipation of what is to come. The prophet smirked at the sight and pulled her to the edge of the bed till her compact butt reach the edge and parted her leg and knelt between them, leaning forward to lick at the lower lips of the summoner, listening to her gasp in shock. A groan of frustration left her mouth as Malzahar slowly worked his tongue up her slick folds, his hands gently massaging her thighs while keeping them spread apart. "P-please~, n-no more." She mewled weakly before crying out as he reached her clit, gently licking around it as she tried to move her hips away.

His grin grew wider as he now suckled the sensitive button, watching her squirm under his influence. Her breathing sounded more labored as he worked his way back down and pushed his tongue at the tight entrance. Malzahar lapped at the steady stream of her girly juices, before pressing further in and licking around the tender walls of her pussy. He felt her small hands grasp at his hair again as he continued to explore her tight cunt. The summoner was shaking with each press of his tongue against the inside, her moans becoming louder as she slowly built up to climax. But, before that could happen, he pulled out and watched as she moaned weakly and shook with the need for release. "Not yet." He whispered as he pulled her face to his, letting her taste herself on his lips as his free hand pulled down the loose boxers and let them drop to the floor.

The prophet's cock was standing fully erect, ready to push into the depths of her vagina as Malzahar pushed her upper body back down to the bed and slowly rubbed the hardened length along her soaking pussy lips. He was teasing the young summoner's clit with the head, gently prodding lightly and watching her squeal and moan from the teasing. Litha was gripping at his shoulders, in need of release that he so precariously denied her, looking up at him with a pleading face. "Please~, Malzahar." He gave her a small shush before lowering his cock to the entrance and slowly pushed at the tight opening. Her eyes flew open as he pushed in inch by inch, letting her feel the hardness of his cock as it slowly slides into the wet depths of her pussy.

He grunted above her as he gazed down at the summoner, his glowing eyes showing the need to fill her 'void' to satisfy both of their needs. Her legs slowly wrapped around his waist as he thrust his hips hard, going deeper with each push. "Litha~." He panted in her ear as she moved her hands from his shoulder and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their bodies rubbed against each other, the friction made the cold desert air non-existent as collective moans both issued from their preoccupied mouths. Tongues battling for control of the kiss as the prophet's thrusts picked up as they climbed dangerously close to climax.

Malzahar lifted one of her legs and placed it above his shoulder, giving him more access to drive his cock deeper to the point of hitting her cervix, making her gasp loudly as she started to shudder violently underneath him. Litha was now almost leaning on her side from this position as she clutched at the mattress, digging her nails with each thrust. "I-I can't…." She started to say before her voice hitched once more and cried loudly as she came around the champion's cock. With a few more thrust and a loud throaty moan coming from Malz as he pressed deep against the cervix and came as well, filling her with his warm seed.

Slowly, he pulled his now limp member from her, letting the mixed juices slowly drip from the entrance as she pulled her leg back down and curled up on her side, panting heavily. The prophet also was exhausted from the rousing interaction and crawled up next her, spooning her from behind and wrapping his muscular arms around the shaking summoner. Litha weakly turned her head to look at him, her eyes slowly glowing the same pail blue that Malzahar's took. She, too, was a seer, though not quite as strong as himself as he gave her a kiss. "What do you see now, young summoner." She murmured for a moment as her throat was raw from the cries and moans.

"Us having a very rousing summoning tomorrow." She whispered to him as he smiled lightly at her, petting her hair out of her eyes. "Of course." This summoner, though very weak, will help him soon enough to make the domination of the Void a reality. But, for now, he held a high admiration for the summoner and continued to cuddle and protect her from the everyday threats that come.


End file.
